1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture such as tables and, in particular, to tables with a center support assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of tables are well known in the art and used for a variety of purposes. For example, a well-known type of table is commonly referred to as a utility table. Conventional utility tables often include two leg assemblies that are pivotally connected to the table top. The leg assemblies are typically movable between a collapsed position in which the legs are located near the lower surface of the table top and an extended position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top.
A conventional folding table that can be used, for example, for outdoor activities is shown in FIG. 1. Its main components include a table top 1′ and table frame 2′. As shown in the accompanying figure, the table frame 2′ includes two side rails 21′, three cross bars 22′, two sets of foldable legs 23′, and two support braces 24′. The side rails 21′ are typically fastened to the underside of the table top 1′. The three cross bars 22′ are separately and pivotally attached to both ends and the middle portion of the side rails 21′. The two sets of table legs 23′ are connected to the cross bars 22′ that are located near the ends of the side rails 22′. In addition, one end of each support brace 24′ is fastened to the table leg 23′ and the other end of the support brace is pivotally attached to the cross bar 22′ that is attached to the center portion of the side rails 21′.
When folding the table legs 23′ of the conventional table shown in FIG. 1 into the collapsed position, one typically turns the table top 1′ so that the underside of the table top is facing upwards. The table legs 23′ are then folded downwardly towards the table top. Because the cross bars 22′ that are fastened to the table legs 23′ are pivotally attached to the side rails 21′, and the support braces 24′ are pivotally attached to the table legs 23′, the table legs 23′ come to rest on the underside of the table top 1′, thus reducing its volume.
The center portion of the table top 1′ of this type of conventional folding table, however, is only supported by one cross bar 22′ that pivotally attached to the two support braces 24′. This may allow the center portion of the table to undesirably deflect, shift or move. In addition, if the cross bar 22′ in the center portion of the table top is damaged, the entire table frame 2′ must be removed in order to repair or replace the damaged cross bar. Removing the entire table frame 2′ from the table top 1′ typically requires a significant amount of time and effort.
Additionally, the central cross bar 22′ divides the underside of the table top 1′ into two distinct storage spaces and the two sets of table legs 23′ are both separately stored within these spaces when the legs are folded into the collapsed position. This requires that the length of the table top 1′ be at least slightly longer than the sum of the heights of the two table legs 23′. Disadvantageously, this may undesirably restrict the size and design of the table. For example, if a folding table having a relatively small table top 1′ is desired, then the table legs 23′ must be extendable or otherwise adjustable so that the table has the proper height. The extendable or adjustable legs, however, are often undesirably costly and complicated.